


In Control

by brdbee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Top, M/M, PWP, Riding, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: sort of a follow up to  At Last





	

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a follow up to [At Last](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7326424)

Seungri is the big spoon this time. He has his arm wrapped tightly around Seunghyun's waist, his nose nuzzling against his neck, humming in content. There's a blanket draped over them and they're both in pajamas, Seungri borrowing from Seunghyun because for some reason they always felt more comfortable. They've been talking for a few hours already, enjoying one of the last free nights they would have before the comeback. Seungri never expected anything like this to happen. After that night... when they couldn't resist each other anymore... Seungri had only expected to clean up, tuck himself back in, make sure Seunghyun was okay and then leave.

So he wasn't exactly sure how it ended up like this but he wasn't complaining by any means. Maybe it had been the way he couldn't help but kiss Seunghyun after the first time he took him. Seunghyun had kissed back and Seungri had felt something begin to blossom but it didn't become anything until Seunghyun started to steal all those kisses wherever they were. Like when they were walking back to the dressing room after the encore or when they were both scheduled to record around the same time and he would drag Seungri into the bathrooms with a stupid excuse only to press him against a wall.

They had never voiced whether it was official or not but Seungri dropped everyone else he has been seeing casually as soon as he saw a flash of jealousy and hurt in Seunghyun's eyes when he took a call in front of him. For whatever reason growing in him Seungri never wanted to see that expression on Seunghyun again. Specially if he was somehow the cause of it.

So it never takes long for Seungri's hand to begin to wander after a long period of comfortable silence. He runs his fingertips lightly over the waistband of Seunghyun's pajamas and he can feel the older man dip his stomach in with a shiver. Seungri doesn't stop there, dipping his whole hand underneath Seunghyun's top and caressing softly at the skin there. He presses a kiss against Seunghyun's earlobe gently and the latter is gone by then. His head tips back body shifting enough so that he can turn and claim Seungri's lips.

They kiss slowly, their tongues coming out to explore what they already know. Seunghyun lets out a soft groan into Seungri's mouth when Seungri changes the direction his hand had been going previously, slipping under Seunghyun's pajama bottoms instead, gripping his length firmly. Seunghyun's hips moe almost immediately, wanton breathy moans slipping from him every time Seungri pulls back to nip at his bottom lip. They're never slow with each other like this, always desperate for contact because they rarely find the time to be together these days.

The change is welcomes though because they already had that desperate friction last night. Seunghyun already scratched Seungri's back over and over enough times that Seungri knows showering will sting for the next three days. Seungri already sucked deep bruises against Seunghyun's hips and shoulders. They already whispered dirty words to each other, some dirty enough that they made all of Seunghyun turn bright red.

Seungri squeezes Seunghyun gently in his hand before he begins to stroke him steadily, only interested in feeling the way Seunghyun grows hard in his hand. He's been obsessed with this part since the second time they slept together. Watching Seunghyun's expressions, hearing his soft moans... It's too much. Seungri moves to kiss Seunghyun's neck after their kidd breaks, he can imagine his hyung smiling, his legs stretching and if Seungri was on top he would feels hands in his hair or arms around his neck.

When Seungri can feel Seunghyun squirming, he halts, pulling his hand back and laughing under his breath when Seunghyun lets out an annoyed grunt, opening his eyes finally to look at Seungri with a pout. It's clear that he wants Seungri to finish what he started, and although Seungri intends to he has something different in mind. He doesn't say anything as he sits up, scoots until his back is pressed against the headboard of the bed, and he looks at Seunghyun expectantly. They rarely do anything like this because Seungri always wants to be in control, always has the urge to keep Seunghyun's body pinned down, his hips firmly in his hands so only Seungri can move them if he wants.

He knows Seunghyun likes _this_  too, though. So his hyung gives him a lazy grin, a pleased one because he knows Seungri is handing over the reigns at least for this one time. Seungri can't help but grin back as he opens his arms for Seunghyun, inviting him in. Seunghyun moves quick, tugging Seungri's pajama bottoms down enough to expose his already hard cock, stripping from his own and straddling the maknae, his long arms sliding around his neck.

Their lips connect again because Seunghyun is specially weak to this and he works his ass down against Seungri's lap, teasing as he grinds down because it's his turn to make Seungri shiver and whisper softly against his lips. The words aren't dirty but Seungri can tell Seunghyun appreciates the praise anyway if his small shy smile is anything to go by. He tells Seunghyun that he loves him, that his skin is specially soft today, that he _wants_  him.

Seunghyun responds with breathy gasps and Seungri holds his hyung steady as Seunghyun lifts his hips, reaches behind him with one hand, and in a smooth motion pushes the head of Seungri's cock in. Seungri slips his hands underneath Seunghyun's shirt then, resting his palms gently against Seunghyun's waist but making no move to control him. Seunghyun's mouth drops open as he slowly sinks down, teasing Seungri, lifting his hips like he has to get used to the stretch when they both know he's still open from last night, still slick.

They always tease Seunghyun, tell him he's no dancer, but he could fool Seungri by the way he moves his hips, making sure the pace is agonizingly slow because he loves watching Seungri squirm and resting the urge to thrust up and up and up until he's completely buried in his lover. Seungri bites his lip when Seunghyun finally sinks down completely, dragging Seunghyun's shirt upward until Seunghyun lifts his hands to help get it off. He doesn't miss the small rock of Seunghyun's hips. Once it's off Seungri tosses it to the side, dragging his fingertips along Seunghyun's smooth back, scratching gently and lifting his head only slightly, tilting his chin upward to watch Seunghyun's expression as the elder begins to bounce his hips in quick, teasing jerks.

Seungri drops his head forward, resting his forehead against Seunghyun's shoulder for a moment because he underestimated how hard it would be to control himself. He presses a soft kiss against Seunghyun's skin before his lips travel around Seunghyun's chest. He presses open mouthed kisses around Seunghyun's pecks, dragging his tongue over Seunghyun's nipples teasingly and grinning when the action makes Seunghyun jerk his hips forward, pushing Seungri harder against the headboard before picking his slow pace again.

After a minute Seunghyun finally finds the spot he had been seeking, his entire body jerking slightly as he grinds himself down on Seungri's lap. Seungri can't resist the way Seunghyun bites his lip, the way a flush spreads from Seunghyun's neck all the way down his chest. He chases after Seunghyun to grip the back of his head gently, pulling him in to kiss up Seunghyun's neck and jaw, nipping at his earlobe when he reaches it. It's what pushes Seunghyun over the edge.

Seungri grunts when Seunghyun slaps his hands on the headboard, gripping the edges of it firmly as leverage. His breath leaves him when Seunghyun abruptly changes the pace and Seungri finds purchase against his hips, burying his face against Seunghyun's neck and biting down on the skin to suck on it as Seunghyun draws out loud muffled moans from him. The elder slams his hips down over and over at a punishing hard pace, making Seungri squeeze his eyes shut tightly.

"Touch me," he hears Seunghyun's deep voice groan out, a strained breath leaving him.

It takes a bit of effort and concentration for Seungri to pull one of his hands away from his tight grip on Seunghyun's hips but when he finally does he wraps his hand back around Seunghyun once again. He doesn't need to move it much because Seunghyun is already doing more than enough as the pace of his bouncing increases. Seungri applies pressure around him anyway, finally finding an opening and stroking Seunghyun almost at the same pace.

It's the sounds Seunghyun makes that makes that warmth pool on Seungri's lower abdomen, making him let out quiet groans himself. He knows he only has a few seconds left in him but it's all he needs because they cum almost at the same time. First Seungri, murmuring Seunghyun's name quietly as he cums inside him, then Seunghyun who lets out a whine as he coats Seungri's hand and their stomachs with his release. Seungri continues to stroke Seunghyun to help him ride it out, his free arm around him to pull Seunghyun into his embrace as his hyung rocks his hips still for a moment longer before slowing to a stop.

They're quiet as the catch their breath together, but when they finally do and the room is quiet again, Seunghyun lifts his hips, letting Seungri's already softening cock slip from inside him. Seungri lets out a quiet moan at the feeling but it's all he can do because Seunghyun sits on him firmly again and presses their lips together. Seunghyun murmurs quiet praises to Seungri instead this time. His voice is deeper than usual, it's breathy and a bit strained but it doesn't stop him from telling Seungri how good he is, how perfect he is. Seunghyun whispers against Seungri's lips, pressing their foreheads together, and making eye contact as he tells Seungri that he love him too. He loves him _so_  much, and Seungri can feel it. His heart soars and he can't hide the stupid grin on his face.

He doesn't really know how they got here, but he does know he doesn't ever want to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't review this sorry if there are mistakes TT
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
